


The Ragni Files

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Death, Drinking, Drug Use, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Period-Typical Homophobia, What Have I Done, buckle up people it’s rough, lots and lots of angst, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: A look into the deaths of the Ragni family and how three members ended up in Hell, one in Heaven, and one in an in between.READ THE TAGS THEN READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!!! THIS IS NOT A FLUFFY STORY AND IT HAS MANY MANY POSSIBLE TRIGGERS!!! IF YOU DON’T FEEL OKAY READING IT AFTER LOOKING AT TAGS THEN DON’T DO IT!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Case #1: Catarina Hertz Ragni

Catarina Hertz had immigrated to New York from Germany as a child, her mother and father had sent her alone to live with distant relatives; an uncle, an aunt and two cousins. Her childhood was fairly normal, though learning English was harder than she’d imagined, and her early teenage years were much the same until she turned 16 and met _him_.

Henry Ragni was two years her senior and had a horrible reputation around him. It was no secret he was the son of a powerful mob boss and Henry made that fact known to anyone that dared to so much as look at him wrong. But when it came to Catarina, she could never look at him wrong. He’d been charming and bold when he approached her, easily charming her into loving him despite her family’s objections and concerns. They married before Catarina even finished school and were pregnant with their first baby before she was 19.

Arthur was their first child, he looked every bit like his father with his olive complexion and dark hair, his big brown eyes held so much wonder and light as a child Catarina couldn’t help but adore him. Henry started drinking heavier before Arthur was crawling.

When Arthur was 3 Catarina became pregnant again, she couldn’t decide if she wanted the baby to be a boy or a girl but as she watched Henry tell their son a gory story about whatever job he’d been on while cleaning his gun she secretly hoped for a girl. The first time Henry made their son hold a gun and insisted on teaching him to shoot it when he was older finally pushed Catarina into praying for a daughter. In the end she had twins, a son and a daughter both with her pale freckled skin, blonde hair and while Mallory had her blue eyes Anthony had one blue eye and one darling green eye. Henry had been thrilled at the idea of two sons and he treated Mallory like a little princess….when he wasn’t drinking and shouting obscenities.

By the time the twins were four Henry had become the new Ragni family boss, they moved from their small suburb home and into a much larger one with a sprawling garden the children adored playing in and more room than they really needed. Catarina enjoyed being in the sitting room with her children, playing the piano with Arthur while Anthony and Mallory danced wildly around giggling and squealing. It was a happy and peaceful time until Henry arrived home drunk and often angry using any slight form of disobedience to ‘punish’ their sons.

Anthony was about ten years old when Catarina noticed something change in him. When his brother was that age he’d begun to notice the little girls at school, how they would stare after him and giggle when he smiled at them but not Anthony. He couldn’t have cared less when the little girl at the park walked up to him with flushed cheeks and a fit of giggles to ask if he and Mallory wanted to play tag.

Days later as she was preparing dinner and the twins were playing upstairs, Arthur had been deemed by his father ready to learn more of the family business at 13, she heard a loud thud on the ceiling followed closely by complaining from Anthony and giggles from Mallory. As she climbed the stairs and stood outside her and Henry’s bedroom she could only watch as her youngest son stood in front of the vanity, staring at his reflection with her red lipstick on his lips and a gleam growing in his eyes. The young boy scrubbed it off on the back of his hand when Henry all but kicked the front door in as he came home.

Catarina knew possibly before Anthony himself did that her youngest was gay and that he enjoyed wearing his sister’s clothes and having her teach him how to wear make up. Her predictions were proved correct when one day when Anthony was 13 she discovered him in Mallory’s room, wearing one of her dresses and crying happy tears. She’d just smiled and held him close when he realized she was there, kissed his tears away and promised him everything was alright and that she loved him no matter what. Henry had been furious when he found out, he’d taken his heavy handed ‘discipline’ and given their youngest a black eye and several horrid bruises.

Not long after that Catarina finally put her foot down. She waited until the kids had gone to bed and Henry was half way through his third glass of whiskey before she suggested cutting back on the drink. He’d growled some sort of retort that she ignored as she washed the dinner dishes before she brought up the subject of Anthony. When she’d tried explaining that just because he liked boys and being dolled up didn't make him any less of a son Henry slammed down the crystal so hard it broke sending shards and amber liquid everywhere. 

He screamed all sorts of slurs about their youngest in English and Italian, made threats of beating the young boy straight or sending him to an asylum to be fixed. When she’d said their son didn’t need to be fixed Henry slapped her across the face and split her lip open. Fowl names rolled off his tongue and each time she spit them back in German he’d strike her again, if she could take the hits it was one less her darling son would have to face tonight. She hadn’t thought Henry would cross a line, never dreamed or feared he’d get so angry until it was too late. As her vision went dark the last thing she remembered was seeing Arthur grab his father and do his best to hold him back as her eyes closed.

Three days later Catarina Hertz Ragni was pronounced dead at the hospital due to internal bleeding and traumatic head injury. Henry spent a grand total of five hours in jail before his men got him out. Their three children huddled together on the floor of Mallory’s room, the twins clinging to each other sobbing while Arthur wrapped them all in a large quilt their mother made and silently cried himself.

Catarina decided Heaven was a well enough place but how she wished she could trade her white wings and golden halo to feel her children in her arms again, she wanted to trade the constant warm summer like days to stand with her children as they grew and be there to stop the abuse they suffered. She’d give anything just to be with them again.


	2. Case #2: Anthony “Angel” Ragni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS WITH ALL THE CHAPTERS OF THIS COLLECTION READ WITH CAUTION!!! THIS ONE HAS EVEN MORE POSSIBLE TRIGGERS THAN THE LAST SO PLEASE PLEASE **PLEASE** READ CAREFULLY OR NOT AT ALL IF LISTED TAGS, DRUG USE, OVERDOSE OR ABUS ARE TRIGGERS!!!!

Anthony Matteo Ragni was the youngest of the three Ragni children, born three years after his older brother and five minutes after his twin sister. Having an older brother meant Anthony had things expected of him before he was even crawling, he hated being compared to his older brother even though he looked up to the older boy as if he hung the moon.

When he was three Anthony remembered moving into a new house that was huge compared to the house they left. He and Mallory, or Molly because words were hard when you were fighting two accents at three years old, adored running around the huge backyard and helping their mother with the flowers. Some of his best memories were when his father would leave and his mother would play the piano with Arthur while he and Mallory danced around the hardwood floors with socked feet giggling up a storm and making up their own lyrics. Or the times when he and Mallory would climb onto the counter and help their mother bake and cook, those were his favorite because his mother always let him mix things and taste the sauce while Mallory got to lick the sweet spoons.

When he was ten Anthony began to realize he was even less like his brother than everyone said he was. He’d been told by his brother that when he was ten he started noticing girls, started finding them a little less gross, and how they would always giggle at him at school. Anthony seen it but he didn’t care, to him any girl besides his twin sister was just….boring and the same as the next girl. No it was the boys in his class that caught his eye far more than the girls, even when they’d beat him up and call him names for treating them like the girls did.

His reality began to shift further when one day as he and Mallory were playing house, his sister borrowing one of their mother’s dresses and her makeup, his sister tackled him to the ground and messily put the bright red lipstick on his lips. He’d shoved her off of himself, not hard enough to hurt her because his father would beat him within an inch of his life if he did, and stood at the vanity ready to wipe away the crimson makeup. As he raised his hand however he paused taking in his reflection, he didn’t know anything about makeup and he was sure it wasn’t supposed to be so smudged or so far out from his lips but it felt….right. Mallory had squealed, bouncing to her feet and to his side excitedly telling him how pretty he looked but the loud thundering foot falls of their father and brother returning home made him hurriedly wipe it away leaving a red stain on his hand his father was too drunk to see.

From the day Anthony and Mallory turned 13 their father decided it was time for his youngest son to stop staying home and start working alongside his 16 year old brother. Anthony was no stranger to the family business, Arthur taught him how to use a knife to fight when he was six and how to shoot a gun when he was eight, but he didn’t have a lot of interest in any of it he’d rather be at home with his mother and sister learning to cook and sew and other things. His first job with Arthur was to go into a small jewelry store and collect the money they owed the Ragni family for protection. Arthur had given him a gun and a wooden baseball bat before they entered the shop.

What should have been a simple collection turned into the old man that owned the store being short by a heavy amount and so Arthur gave him the signal. Maybe there was one part Anthony enjoyed about this job, he couldn’t suppress his smile as the baseball bat smashed the glass display case but he also couldn’t help the small flame of fear that sparked in his chest as he grabbed a strand of pearls, a necklace with a pretty opal pendant, and to be safe a thick silver chain necklace. When they returned to their father with the money and report the older man just growled and sent them on their way telling Anthony to go home while sending Arthur on clean up duty. Anthony gave his mother the pearls earning a shower of kisses as she looked him over for injury, he left the silver chain on the desk of his room, but the opal necklace he had Mallory help him size and put on. It was his most prized possession and he wore it whenever he could when his father wasn’t looking.

Hell broke loose just days later. He’d been allowed to stay home with his mother and Mallory instead of being drug to a meeting with his father and brother. Taking the rare chance Anthony and Mallory hid in her room and he allowed his sister to dress him up in one of her dresses and put makeup on him. When she finished his sister was bouncing with joy saying how beautiful he looked and how much better the dress looked on him. He couldn’t help his smile as he observed his reflection. It all came crashing down when his father, already drunk and angry, stormed into the room and seen what was going on. Mallory tried to say it was her doing but their father wasn’t even listening, he was too busy nearly pulling Anthony’s arm from its socket, striking him with one heavy hand over and over while calling him every slur he could think of, only stopping when Anthony fell to his knees clutching his eye and crying.

Anthony would have taken that beating for the rest of his life if it meant what happened just days later never did. He and Mallory could feel the tension in the air at dinner, their mother oddly quiet and their father downing two glasses of whiskey instead of eating. After their plates were cleared and placed in the sink all three children kissed their mother on the cheek, Mallory being the only one to kiss their father’s, and headed up the stairs to bed. Anthony lingered in the doorway of his room, he didn’t want to be there, something was eating away at him that he wouldn’t want to be alone. Instead he grabbed his pillow and blanket and went to Mallory’s room. The pair spent a good portion of the evening talking to drown out the angry shouts from the kitchen until they fell asleep unaware that their lives were about to change.

The day his mother died Anthony swore he’d make his father pay one way or another, even if he had to kill the old man himself. But under the anger, guilt ate away at him every day since the funeral. It was his fault, it was because he was gay and liked wearing his sister clothes and wearing makeup and cooking and sewing that their mother was dead, she was dead because she defended him against their father. It was his fault just as much as it was his father’s.

Before Anthony was even 16 he’d taken up smoking and drinking, his compassion for anyone besides his twin sister and older brother vanished, as did his self preservation. He began caring less and less, wearing the things he wanted, standing on dark street corners and taking money from closeted men looking for quick fun, and when his father would beat the snot out of him he let it happen because he believed he deserved it despite what his siblings told him. He had his first experience with drugs when he was 18 and from that first numb, blissful experience he only fell deeper down the dark hole he’d dug himself into.

By the time Anthony was 25 his father had long since disowned him and kicked him out of the house, not that he cared. Mallory stayed secretly in touch and Arthur checked in when he could but for the most part Anthony was on his own. He’d picked up a job at a drag bar when he was 19 right after his father kicked him out and he’d made some pretty amazing friends. One of his best friends was a girl he met after taking a client behind one of the clubs, he was fixing his skirt and working through a pcp laced cigarette when she stumbled out the back door clearly drunk off her ass and spitting all sorts of choice words to the bouncers that slammed the door on her. She was fiery and wild but a complete sweet heart, after she’d barfed up her last three drinks beside the dumpster, and she went by the name Cherri.

They weren’t the best for each other, they both had vices that weren’t healthy, but they were the best each other had as they moved in together paying rent by working clubs with Anthony taking extra clients for extra money.

 _Angel_ became his name of choice one night as he was with a client behind the drag bar drugged nearly out of his mind on Angel Dust according to the guy and his two friends, both of which were stroking their dicks in the shadows no doubt waiting for their turn. What they didn’t account for was Anthony being more sober than they thought until after he’d already shot both men and left the client scared shitless with his dick hanging out. He hated when people thought they could take advantage of him that way but the name….it stuck and he liked it.

After five years of that lifestyle Angel got too careless, had let himself stop paying attention as he laughed with a group of guys that had hired him. That night Anthony “Angel” Matteo Ragni died of an overdose before the clients could even form a coherent thought.

Hell wasn’t so bad Angel decided. He could do all the drugs he wanted and the worst thing he had to fear was the crash after. He’d signed his soul away to the ruler of the Lust circle with in three years of entering Hell and while he had all the sex and drugs he could ever want the abuse left him with bitter memories, old feelings, and a deep longing to see his siblings again.


End file.
